recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
White Christmas Fruitcake with Orange-Bourbon Glaze
Description This makes 2 of the best (8x4-inch) loaf fruitcakes you will ever have. You can wrap tightly and store them for up to 3 weeks in advance if desired, or you can freeze them after the 2-day glazing period. Plan ahead the fruitcakes must be baked, wrapped tightly and stored for 2 days, then brushed with glaze within the 2-day storing period. * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group * 2 days prep * Makes 2 (8x4-inch) loaf cakes Ingredients Orange-Bourbon glaze * ¼ cup fresh orange juice * 2 tablespoons fresh orange juice * 3 tablespoons white sugar * 3 tablespoons Jack Daniel's whiskey (or use another brand whiskey) Fruitcake * 1¼ cups golden raisins * 1¼ cups dark raisins * 1¼ cups canned pineapple tidbits, well drained * ¼ cup currants * ¼ cup fresh orange juice * 1 cup butter, softened * 1 cup white sugar * 5 large eggs * 2½ cups all purpose flour * 1¼ teaspoons baking powder * ½ teaspoon salt * 3 teaspoons grated orange zest * 1 teaspoon lemon extract or 3 teaspoons grated lemon zest * ½ cup candied green cherries, well packed (sliced in half or chopped) * ½ cup candied red cherries, well packed (sliced in half or chopped) Directions Orange-Bourbon glaze # (Do this firstly) in a small saucepan over medium heat cook the orange juice with sugar until the sugar is completely dissolved (about 2 minutes). # Remove from heat and stir in the bourbon until combined; set aside to brush on fruitcakes. Fruitcake # Butter two (8 x 4-inch) loaf pans. # In a medium bowl combine both raisins, pineapple tidbits, currants and orange juice; let stand for 35 minutes at room temperature. # In a large bowl beat butter until creamy (about 2 minutes). # Add in sugar and beat for about 6 minutes (there should be no sugar granules remaining at all). # Add in eggs and beat just until no yellow remains in the bowl. # In a bowl combine flour, baking powder and salt; remove ½ cup of the flour mixture to a bowl; set aside. # Add in the flour mixture (not the ½-cup) to the butter mixture beating on low speed just until completely blended. # Add in the orange zest and lemon extract (or lemon zest if using) beat until combined. # Drain the raisin mixture and return back to their bowl; stir in the cherries and mix to combine. # Toss the cherry/raisin mixture with the reserved ½ cup flour mixture, then using a spatula fold the mixture into the batter until combined. # Divide the batter evenly between the two pans. # Bake (second-lowest oven rack) at 325°F for about 1 hour or until the cakes test done. # Brush the warm cakes liberally with some of the orange bourbon glaze until dissolved in the cakes. # Cool for about 10 minutes in pans, then invert onto wire racks to cool completely. # Glaze liberally again with the bourbon glaze, then wrap tightly and store in the refrigerator for 2 days before serving, brushing with remaining glaze over the 2-day period (you might not use the complete amount of glaze, you can drizzle the remainder on the cake slices when serving!). # Serve or freeze until ready to use. Category:Bourbon Recipes Category:Sour-mash whiskey Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Christmas fruitcake Recipes Category:Currant Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Glace cherry Recipes Category:Golden raisin Recipes Category:Raisin Recipes Category:Orange peel Recipes Category:Pineapple Recipes Category:Lemon extract Recipes Category:Lemon peel Recipes Category:Orange juice Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes